In my head
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Tú eres siempre el que esta en mi cabeza... Félix." / — ¡Mentirosa! —Expresó en respuesta con furia y dolor. / "¿Dónde estoy, Bridgette?"
1. Chapter 1

— ¡Deja de mirarme!

Exclamó Félix cerrando con furia la tapa del libro que trataba de leer, refunfuñando con el ceño fruncido. Bridgette sonrió tontamente aun mirándolo detrás de la columna.

— ¡Ya deja de imaginar cosas raras! —Espetó al ver que ella seguía mirándolo como si no hubiera oído lo que dijo. Lo que podía ser porque estaba en su propio mundo.

La muchacha solo se rió mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

De nuevo, ella, se estaba imaginando un futuro con Félix. El aludido imaginándose la razón, se levantó del escalón donde estaba sentado y comenzó a subir las escaleras para perderla. Bridgette, al ver que se marchaba comenzó a seguirlo subiendo a unos escalones por detrás.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Félix no contesto aunque era un rotundo "no" pero al ver las insistencias que no redujo ni detuvo por ignorarla. Espeto: "¡No!" "¡Ya deja de seguirme!"

Bridgette siguió sin hacerle caso mientras avanzaba escalones detrás de él ahora intentando agarrar su brazo para dar más ímpetu a su petición.

— ¡No voy a salir contigo! Persigue a otro chico.

— Es imposible, porque... —Sus mejillas adquirieron un tonalidad carmín— Tu eres siempre el que esta en mi cabeza... Félix.

— Si es así... —Empezó— ¡Olvídate de mí!

Concluyo tironeando del brazo que se había sujetado a él. Sin darse cuenta que esa acción, provocaría que se estabilice e inevitablemente cayera para atrás.

Félix olvido ese hecho, cuando la aparto. Olvidándose que estaban subiendo por las escaleras.

Bridgette, al sentir como perdía el equilibro, abrió los ojos enormemente como un ratón asustado, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, su boca estaba levemente abierta mientras caía para atrás, con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, sus manos esperando a que se sujeten de algo.

No lo hicieron.

Un sonoro ruido se escuchó, gritos ahogados de las personas que se encontraban alrededor lo acompañaron. El corazón de Félix comenzó a latir despacio cuando se dio vuelta y la vio, tendida sobre los escalones, con los ojos cerrados y abundante sangre saliendo de su cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa imagen de Bridgette tirada y sangre a su alrededor, se repetía en la cabeza de Félix. En el primer instante que la vio, pensó lo peor al verla sobre los escalones. No se pudo mover por la impresión y mucho menos por el miedo que se apodero de su cuerpo. Las demás personas fueron la que se encargaron de llamar a la ambulancia. Esa que se subió, volviendo a respirar al saber que estaba con vida.

 **...**

Después de unas largas e inquietantes horas. Los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron, sus ojos azules, observando confusamente el lugar en el que se encontraba.

— Bridgette, estoy tan feliz que despiertes —La voz de una mujer aliviada se escuchó en sus oídos, antes de que la misma la abrazara con fuerza, uniéndose en el abrazo un hombre.

Ella se dejaba envolver por sus brazos cálidos sintiéndose extrañada por la situación.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó preocupado el hombre separándose del abrazo— ¿Te duele algo?

— La cabeza —Confesó Bridgette— ¿Ustedes... —Comenzó despacio— ¿Quiénes son?

Los dos individuos se le dilataron sus pupilas ante lo dicho.

— ¿No me recuerdas? —Cuestionó su madre con la voz quebrada— Soy... tu mamá...

— Voy a llamar al doctor —Dijo su padre antes de marcharse también cohibido.

Mirando los rostros desamparados de sus compañeros y amigos al escuchar eso que se encontraban fuera de la habitación intentando no interrumpir el momento. Félix que también estaba afuera sentado, se encontraba de esa misma forma, no fue intencional empujarla, por supuesto que no, pero su pecho que dolía no le importaba eso.

Al rato el medico llegó, la reviso y les explico la situación a los familiares y a todos los presentes.

Bridgette había perdido la memoria.

Eso era lo importante, lo que a todos se le grabo en la memoria. Esas palabras, aun si escuchaban que en cuestión de días la puede recuperar. El hecho de que la había perdido fue un gran shock.

Mientras esos ojos observaban todo con fascinación desconocida. Esos mismos que se encontraron por un momento con la mirada de Félix, y solo vasto un segundo para que atravesaran su mismísima alma.

 _"¡Olvídate de mí!"_

Recordaba esas palabras que dijo. Esas que en ningún momento creyó que se haría realidad, pero la verdad era esta, literalmente se había olvidado de él.

Y no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Al momento de salir del hospital, Bridgette se encontraba abrumada, tantas caras, nombres. Mirándola y esperando que los recuerde. Su familia y amigos que sin intención había olvidado convirtiéndose en desconocidos. Intentaba recordarlos, trataba pero a la larga un dolor de cabeza se generaba.

Así que al llegar a su hogar que no recordaba que lo fuera. Fue a su habitación, para intentar descansar del día tan agitado. Se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Pero a los minutos, los abrió al oír como una aguda voz llamaba a su nombre.

Insistentemente.

No obstante nunca espero encontrarse con un bicho rojo gigante.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó retrocediendo lo que más podía hasta chocar la cabeza contra el estante. Se llevó una mano al sector dañado y miro con pavor a la extraña criatura que le pareció que había hablado.

Y no se equivoco hablaba.

Su ceja empezó a temblar y su boca formar incoherencias.

— Cálmate —Le pidió en voz suave y tranquilizante— Soy Tikki, iba a esperar a que te recuperes, pero hay problemas.

Su propia voz en su mente repitió ese nombre. Eso, ocasiono que no la mirara como si le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

— ¿Tikki?

Ella asintió.

— Soy tu Kwami.

Y hasta esa palabra que estaba segura que no se encontraba en ningún diccionario le resultaba familiar. Era mucha información, lo sabía al sentir como su cabeza de nuevo volvía a palpitar.

— Tienes que convertirte en Ladybug.

— ¿Qué? ¿Convertirme en qué? —Preguntó sobresaltada ¿Quería que se convierta en una mariquita?

— Eres un heroína, sé que no le recuerdas, pero el Akuma está destruyendo la ciudad.

"Akuma"

Hasta esa palabra le era conocida.

— Solo di transfórmame —Bridgette la escuchaba con los ojos bien abiertos— Lo harás bien.

— ¿Hare bien qué? —Preguntó más confundida— ¿Transfórmame? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Y al solo pronunciar esa palabra, vio como Tikki era succionada por sus aros y en su cuerpo aparecía un traje rojo con lunares negros.

— Ladybug —Pronunció. Sintiendo como varias imágenes demasiado rápido pasaban por su cabeza.

Estuvo minutos así. Hasta que decidió salir de su habitación y enfrentarse al Akuma.

¿Aunque que era un Akuma?

— My Lady, por fin llegaste —Pronunció una voz cantarina. Ladybug lo miro de manera desconcierta al joven envuelto en un traje de gato. Ella asintió— Debemos acabar con ese Akuma ¡Vamos!

Gritó antes de saltar a esa persona -demasiado colorida- y pegarle con el bastón. En una forma de distraerlo.

—Qué esperas, My Lady —Exclamó— Usa tu Lucky Charm

Al oír esa palabra, sin que se lo dijeran supo cómo usarlo. Lo activo y consiguió un libro en sus manos. Sin saber qué hacer, noto que sus ojos se veían mas observadores del usual, en instantes, encontró la respuesta y como derrotarlo.

Lo hizo, rompió el objeto akumatizado y purifico al Akuma.

Lo hizo tan natural como si toda la vida lo hubiera estado haciendo. No recordaba el porqué, pero recordaba cómo se hacía. ¿Quién diría que era una buena heroína?

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, orgullosa por lo que había hecho.

— Buen trabajo.

Anunció el chico vestido con traje de gato. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, sin perder más tiempo choco su puño que estaba suspendido y mientras lo hacía, lo miraba a los ojos -esos gatunos- intentando recordarlo, saber quién era para ella.

Y en ese instante en que su puños se conectaron, Chat Noir no pudo evitarse sentir un dolor en su pecho, al ver que sus ojos azules, lo miraban como había hecho Bridgette hace unas horas.

Como si no lo conociera.


	4. Chapter 4

Su mirada aun no la puede olvidar. Sus ojos azules, los mismos a los de Bridgette. Nunca noto que eran iguales, hasta que lo miro de esa forma.

Intento decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron, se había quedado anonadado por como lo miraba.

Y se fue, sin que pudiera detenerla, sin poder hablarle.

Quizás se lo había imaginado y no lo estaba mirando de esa forma y el motivo es que estaba demasiado abrumado por ese accidente con Bridgette.

Eso debía ser.

Eso.

Sin embargo seguía viendo esos ojos, no solo en Bridgette que intentaba recordar en base de lo que sus amigos le contaban, también en su Lady. Al día siguiente cuando lucharon con un Akuma y en los patrullajes nocturnos.

Como ahora…

— ¡Deja de mirarme así!

Chat Noir siempre deseo que lo mirara, que no pudiera apartar la mirada de él. Pero no así, como si intentara saber quién era. Y por eso con los puños apretados y con la mirada fija en ella, grito lo que llevo guardando hace un tiempo cuando vio esos ojos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Con esos ojos, de esa manera... ¿Es que no me recuerdas?

Ladybug se asombró por la conclusión que llego.

— Seria difícil olvidar alguien que lleva un traje de gato, Chat Noir...

No obstante Ladybug lo había olvidado.

 _"Chat Noir"_

Había añadido la heroína ese nombre, que a sus labios sonaba tan desconocido. Su Kwami se lo tuvo que decir, ella no se había acordado por sus propios medios, aunque no era tan difícil de imaginar que nombre podría utilizar alguien con un traje negro de gato.

— Umm… si —Finalizó, después de todo, era una locura ¿Su Lady perder la memoria? — Tienes razón ¿Quién se podría olvidar de mí?

Saliendo su "yo" egocéntrico. Aunque él sabía la respuesta.

 _"Bridgette" "Bridgette, se había olvidado de él"_

Por eso y desde ese hecho, aunque no lo admitía, estaba atormentado.


	5. Chapter 5

Una parte de Félix estaba bien. Bridgette no lo molestaba, dejaba de intentar iniciar conversación con él, podía volver a sus días pacíficos, donde podía leer un libro en completa paz.

Sin embargo había otra parte que se sentía vacío. Después de todo el ruido se había convertido en silencio y la rutina del ayer, se había convertido en la extrañeza del hoy.

Lo primero que pensó fue la culpa y claro por su causa Bridgette había perdido la memoria y había sido una semana desde ese suceso.

De a poco, venían recuerdos de su amigos, compañeros. Siempre le hablaban de lugares que fueron, todo lo que vivieron junto a ella. Y como resultado ella comenzaba a recordarlos. De a poco lo hacía, no todo. Pero ya no eran completamente extraños.

Como él.

Si, el no hacía nada para que ella lo recuerde. Pero... ¿Ella no lo amaba? No debería ser algo fácil ¿No debería recordar ese sentimiento? Por supuesto no quería que su acosadora lo fuera a perseguir como antes, pero su orgullo sufría las consecuencias de su olvido.

— ¿No sabes todavía quien es Félix? —Preguntó Allegra, Bridgette en ese instante, estaba mordiendo un sandwich.

— Él —Señalo al susodicho quien -ahora-se puso a fingir que estaba leyendo, ya que estaba muy interesado en la conversación hacia su persona.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —Sobresaltándose por eso.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? —Cuestiono inocentemente— ¿Éramos muy amigos?

— Bueno no, pero... —Ella se calló. "Lo amas" quiso decir— No hay problema, todo a su tiempo —Ella sonrió mientras se alejaban más. Félix pasó una hoja del libro como si no lo escuchara, como si no le importara, pero si lo escucho y si le importo.

Le importo el hecho de que seguía sin recordarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

— ¡Buen trabajo! —Chocando los héroes lo puños, en señal de que vencieron a un Akuma.

Últimamente Ladybug se estaba acostumbrando a la vida de heroína y estaba muy agradecida con los consejos y la ayuda y el apoyo de Tikki como el de su compañero, que cada día intentaba recordar.

De nuevo, al oírse el pitido de los aretes indicando que se iba a destransformar, se despidió, comenzando a balancearse por los edificios mientras Chat Noir la veía... ¿Caer? ¡Estaba cayendo!

Sin perder ni un segundo más, comenzó a correr en cuatro patas por los tejados y saltando como un depredador, la atrapó en el aire.

— ¿My Lady? —Preocupado— ¿Estas bien?

Y no lo estaba, su frente estaba sudada y estaba completamente pálida mientras se tomaba la cabeza en completa agonía.

— Agh —Articuló. Su cabeza le dolía a horrores, viendo imágenes y escuchando algo que no entendía y en segundos todo se volvía un resplandor blanco para luego volver a escuchar y ver cosas incomprensibles— ¡Agh! ¡Mi cabeza!

Intentaba recordar, lo sabía, pero no podía y le dolía el solo tratar.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Antes de que pudiera escuchar su respuesta o decir algo más. El pitido de los aretes, se vuelven más acelerados como el corazón de Chat Noir al saber lo que estaba pasando.

Miró a los dos costados y al notar como varios civiles lo estaban mirando. Corrió y saltó hacia una azotea mientras un rayo de luz roja apareció. Cerró los ojos, con la respiración pesada.

¡No debe verla! ¡No debe hacerlo!

Pero los monosílabos de dolor que pronuncia su Lady, le hace tan difícil cumplir con aquella tarea.

— ¡Lo siento! —Pronunció al momento que abre los ojos y la ve.

Algo que tenía que hacer, ya que se le hacía insoportable escuchar como sufría. Y cuando lo hace, quien esta acurrucada en sus brazos, aquejándose, sus dos manos en su cabeza. Para su impresión... era Bridgette.

Esa revelación, le ocasiona que casi la deje caer... pero no lo hace. Pero siente como sus brazos pierden fuerzas, además de sentir como si le faltara el aire y su pecho es estrujado.

Sus ojos están posados fijos en su persona, pero ya no la está mirando. No mira nada, sus ojos se nublan por la impresión. Pasan segundos, unos dos minutos. Hasta que Bridgette deja de quejarse, donde su dolor se calma y su cabeza ya no duele.

— Creo que ahora estoy —Sacando su mano de su cabeza y viendo como esta muestra su piel— ¿Bien?

Cuando alzó la mirada, notó a Chat Noir mirándola conmocionado como muestra el temblor de sus pupilas. De inmediato ella se sacude para que la deje en el suelo. El minino no pone resistencia y enseguida la deja.

Bridgette no sabe que decir, que haya perdido la memoria, no signifique no importe el riesgo de conocer las identidades del otro.

— ¿Bridgette?

Ella posó sus ojos azules, atónita, porque sabe su nombre de civil.

— Bridgette —El aire al gatito se le escapa de sus pulmones como si estuviera fatigado— T-tú me mentiste —Su mano sacude el pelo que le cae en su frente.

Al oír eso, se le dilatan las pupilas.

— Me dijiste que no me habías olvidado —Su voz suena herida. Él está herido— ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me olvidaste!

Ya era suficiente que Bridgette, lo olvide para que se sume Ladybug. Las dos personas que amaba... ¡Espera! ¿A Bridgette la amaba? Últimamente se sentía desde que ella lo había olvidado, triste, vacío, solo, pero... ¿Era amor?

— Chat...

Bridgette lo olvido y ahora Ladybug. Ella dos son una sola persona.

— ¿Chat Noir?

— ¡No digas ese nombre! —Gritó enojado por lo que le estaba haciendo. Lo torturaba con el olvido —No lo digas si no recuerdas el momento en que te lo dije.

Bridgette se estremece ante su grito. Él no se enojaba, él siempre sonreía, era alegría.

— Lo siento —Cabizbaja, miedo al mirarlo así.

— ¡No te disculpes! —Exclamó— ¿Crees que quiero una disculpa? —Sentía dolor por cada palabra que pronunciaba— Quiero que me recuerdes, quiero que sepas quien soy.

Da media vuelta sin ya poder verla, ademas de que el pitido de su anillo indicaba su retirada.

— Eso quiero —Confesó— Recuérdame.

Y se va con el corazón herido como esta el de Bridgette, quien lamenta haberlo olvidado.


	7. Chapter 7

"¿Debería haberle mostrado su identidad de civil ese día?"

Se pregunta Félix, pero siempre responde que no, a pesar de que esa respuesta le ponga triste. Porque aunque se la revelara, eso no signifique que mágicamente recupera la memoria. Pero lo hizo, empezó a recordar, recordaba a sus amigas y hasta Claude, pero para su crueldad, no lo recordaba a él. Aun no lo hacía. En ninguna situación lo recordaba, en ningún lugar que hayan estado juntos.

Nada.

Era como si lo hubiera borrado.

Y cuando la miraba no había un brillo en sus ojos -como ahora- carecían de brillo, de esplendor, solo era una mirada vacía como si mirara un extraño y cuando se convertía en Chat Noir, aparecía un brillo pero de lastima, de tristeza (Con su identidad de héroe, tampoco lo recordaba) Sintiendo un dolor punzante en su pecho cada vez que lo veía así con sus ojos azules. Como si fuera un desconocido y no significaba nada para ella.

Ya no era nada para ella. No era nadie.

Y no le molestaba- se decía- apretando los puños fuertemente. No estaba molesto, estaba mejor que nunca. Volvía a la tranquilidad -soledad- de antes.

Ella no intentaba hablarle. No lo invitaba a salir. No lo amaba...

Molestándole el hecho de que no sienta nada por él. Olvidándose del amor que todos los días prácticamente le profesaba. La miraba de reojo, disimuladamente, en varias ocasiones. Pero cuando lo hacía siempre esperaba algo, aunque sea una sonrisa. Esperaba que solo fuera dirigida a él.

Que sus ojos lo miraran a él, que lo recuerde...

 _"Tú eres siempre el que está en mi cabeza... Félix."_

Sus palabras volvían a su cabeza, su voz diciendo su nombre.

 _"Tú eres siempre el que está en mi cabeza... Félix."_

— Siempre —Bufó— ¡Agh! Claro —Espetó con clara molestia.

 _"Tú eres siempre el que está en mi cabeza... Félix."_

— ¡Mentirosa! —Expresó en respuesta con furia y dolor.

De nuevo apretó los puños con fuerza, tenía ganas de arrojar el libro que se encontraba en sus manos. Ese que se olvidó que estaba sosteniendo y leyendo. Tenía la mirada al frente y de nuevo la miraba.

 _"¿Dónde estoy, Bridgette?"_

Se preguntó en su mente sin esperar respuesta y sin apartar sus ojos de ella. De repente sus ojos se conectaron y desde hace mucho tiempo, duraron más de cinco segundos.

Ella, se acercó y le sonrió, algo cálido se extendió en su pecho.

— Hola, Félix.

Sintió que el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones sin saber que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Su nombre, había dicho su nombre. Sonando más emocionado en su mente de lo que el exterior parecía. ¿Lo recordaba? ¿Lo hacía?

— ¿Me recuerdas?

Su voz sonaba inexpresiva como si no le importaba aunque en realidad lo hacía ¡Oh! Sí que lo hacía. Ella negó la cabeza, el corazón de Félix levemente se estrujo.

— Todavía no —Contestó— Por eso quería que me contaras lo que hice contigo o lo que hacíamos— Se quedó un rato pensativa al notar como Félix no le decía nada. Se atrevió a preguntar: "¿Hablábamos?"

— Tú hablabas.

Respondió sinceramente. Ella rió y los ojos del joven no podían apartarse de sus labios.

— Me lo imagino, todos me dicen que hablo mucho —Confesó— ¿Éramos amigos?

Él negó con la cabeza, al segundo, respondió con palabras. Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

— Umm... —Comenzó de forma vacilante— ¿No hay nada que deba recordar sobre ti? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

Félix la miro fijamente a los ojos, Bridgette retrocedió un paso al sentirse intimidada ante tan penetrante mirada. Él dejo salir las palabras ante de que pudiera reconsiderarlas.

"A ti... yo te gustó"


	8. Chapter 8

Un sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Bridgette, parpadeó varias veces, producto por la sorpresa que ocasiono esas palabras. Ella no dejo salir ninguna palabra de sus labios, sin poder apartar la mirada de esos ojos celestes.

— ¿Lo hacía? —Preguntó con sorpresa. Como si no pudiera creerlo, como si no pudiera creer que olvidó eso— ¿Me gustabas?

— Te gustó —Repuso— Solo que no puedes recordarlo.

Ella retrocedió otro paso. Su cara quemaba, avergonzada al extremo. Comprendiendo como su amiga estaba indignada que no lo recuerde, pensó que no era realmente importante. El parecía todo el día leer, nunca se acercó para intentar que lo recuerde, pensó que no tenían una relación cercana.

— ¿Y yo te gustó?

— No.

Bridgette quedó pasmada.

— ¿No?

— No.

Y no lo entendió. ¿Por que le decía que le gustaba si él no sentía -supuestamente- lo mismo que ella? Entonces... ¿Por qué dijo eso?

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó realmente confundida, sintió una punzada en su cabeza— Si no te gusto ¿Por qué decís que a mí me gustas? No tengo porque recordarlo.

Félix tenia las palabras en su cabeza, pero no salían de ahí ("Porque te amo") Sin embargo otras salieron, amaba a Ladybug, pero a Bridgette ¿También? ("Es la misma persona") Y él lo sabía, era la misma persona, la misma, sintiéndose dos veces olvidado. La misma que lo lastimaba al solo mirarlo con esos ojos azules que amaba.

— Porque no quiero que me olvides y olvides lo que alguna vez sentiste por mí.

Esas palabras salieron. Algo de verdad había en esa frase. Ella se sonrojo más fuerte y sin saber que decir, se despidió torpemente. Mientras más corría alejándose de él, la cabeza le dolía mucho más fuerte.

 _"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"_

Las palabras dichas por ella se escuchaban en su cabeza.

 _"Tengo dos entradas, Félix..."_

 _"Tú y yo"_

La cara de Félix ocupaba su mente. Sus ojos mirándola, esos ojos celestes.

 _"Me gustas"_

Risas. Suyas oía haciendo eco en su cabeza. Aun mirando a Félix.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras, su cabeza punzaba mientras más imágenes, recuerdos, ocupaban su mente dejándola sin espacio para pensar en algo que no sea él.

Su mente comenzó a fallar, su vista nublar. Se agarró a la baranda con fuerza sin intención de caer, cuando llego al final con excesiva dificultad. El espacio se llenó completamente y colapsó.


	9. Chapter 9

Lo recuerdo. Lo recordaba.

Todo lo que hizo y dijo él, como todo lo que hizo y dijo ella.

Todo.

Sus constantes rechazos. Su ilimitada persistencia.

Aun con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, las imágenes chocaban en su mente, todas yendo a una velocidad increíble. Su cara se volvió roja por la vergüenza por los recuerdos, y mucho más al abrir los ojos y verlo a la persona que estaba en la mayoría de sus remembranzas, dentro de su cabeza.

Bridgette, se encontraba en la enfermería acostada en la cama, y a su lado sentado en una silla, Félix. La impresión que mostro la aludida en sus pupilas, al verlo hizo que Félix realizara aquella pregunta: "¿Me recuerdas?"

Su corazón latió más rápido.

"¡Sí!"

Su mente respondió, ella no respondió.

— ¿Eh? —Articuló desviando la mirada a su cuello para no posar sus ojos en sus ojos.

— Si me recuerdas. Pregunte, colapsaste luego de lo que te dije así que... —Repuso— Supongo que me recordaras ahora.

Bridgette negó con la cabeza sin poder mirarlos a los ojos. Sus manos se apretujaban con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama en la que se encontraba acostada.

— ¿No?

Sus ojos las escrudiñaban con la mirada. Bridgette lo sabía, lo sentía intentando atravesar cada barrera que en ese momento estaba poniendo.

— No —Espetó— No —Sostuvo— No te recuerdo.

Dejo de apretar con fuerza la sabana y levanto la mirada para encontrar los ojos de él y cuando lo hizo intento ignorar los latidos de su corazón y la opresión de su pecho al verlo tan triste.

 _"Bueno" "Descansa"_

Esa y la otra fue la única palabra que Félix pronuncio antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta después de su partida. La joven miraba la puerta sin saber que hacer ahora. Le había mentido, no sabía muy bien porque lo hizo.

No, si lo sabía.

La razón fue que todos los recuerdos que vinieron en su mente fue ella persiguiéndole y él esquivándola, rechazándola, y supo que perder la memoria, fue una advertencia de que tiene que olvidarlo.

 _"¡Olvídate de mí!"_

Las palabras de Félix aparecen en su mente. Su corazón duele y para que este no sufra más. Se propone que es lo mejor para dejar de tener esperanzas de algo que nunca va iniciar.

Por otra parte, Félix estaba con su espalda apoyada en la puerta de la enfermería. Iba alejarse, pero se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo cunado sus piernas no respondieron.

Así que se deslizo, sentándose en el suelo. Se sentía vacío, después de depositar toda su fe de que cuando abra los ojos, lo recuerde. Pero no sucedió y ya nada tenía sentido.

No quería tranquilidad, quería el ruido, quería que lo persiguiera, quería que lo llamara, quería que lo invitara y sobretodo que lo amara, quería a Bridgette, la amaba.

— ¡Estoy loco! —Mascullo llevándose las manos a su cabeza, revolviéndoselo con frustración. Al solo pensar en Bridgette, en Ladybug. En ellas dos, en sus sonrisas.

 _"Tú eres siempre el que estas en mi cabeza... Félix."_

De nuevo las palabras se escucharon como eco en su mente. El susodicho suspiró antes de contestar: _"Y tú en la mía"_


	10. Chapter 10

Chat Noir estaba sentado en una azotea disfrutando la vista como también patrullando con su Lady. Hasta que unas palabras pronunciadas por su bichito, agitó todas las extremidades de su cuerpo.

 _"Te recuerdo"_

Rápidamente su cuello se giró y posó sus ojos verdes dilatados a los azules de ella. La misma que tragó saliva ante la penetrante mirada.

— ¿Q-que? ¿M-me recuerdas? ¿De en serio? —Su voz salía nerviosa y alegre sin poder creer que ella lo hacía. Sus ojos azules brillaban cuando respondió afirmativamente— ¿Desde hace cuánto?

 _"¿Hace unas horas?"_

— Hace unos días.

 _"Días"_ Su mente repitió esa cantidad, esa, en la que Bridgette -ella- seguía sin recordarlo. El único en esa escuela que ella no sabía quién era. El único que se sentía invisible a su alrededor, por eso un deje de tristeza apareció en sus pupilas.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque quería asegurarme que recordaba todo sobre ti.

— ¿Y lo haces? —Ella asintió.

— ¿C-cómo…?

 _"¿Cómo era posible?"_ _"¿Que hasta su alter-ego fuera recordado y él no?"_ Si, Bridgette no sabía su identidad de héroe, pero… aunque seguía siendo la misma persona y una parte de él, aún seguía siendo olvidado por ella

— Estás muy curioso ¿No es así, gatito? —Jugueteó con una sonrisa. El minino la observó impaciente esperando por su contestación— Un chico me dijo algo y... bueno, eso desencadeno que muchas imágenes vinieran a mi cabeza y cuando me desperté en la enfermería. Había recordado todo.

 _"¿Lo estaba jodiendo?"_ El único momento en que había despertado en la enfermería fue ese día que le dijo que seguía sin recordarlo... La única explicación posible para eso era que... ¡Le había mentido! ¡De nuevo!

— ¿Todo? —Sus dientes se apretaron en furia.

— Sí.

— ¿Estas segura que todo? —Su voz sonaba impaciente, desesperada. _"¿Todo?" "¿No incluía a Félix?"_

— Si —Afirmó de nuevo— Te recuerdo —Pensando que era por eso— No estoy mintiendo.

 _"Si lo estás haciendo"_ Su cabeza respondió. _"Lo estás haciendo, Bridgette"_

— Si quieres puedo hablarte de como derrotamos...

— No es necesario —Le cortó— Te creo —Pronunció— Que recuerdas a Chat Noir —Añadió mientras sus ojos la miraban con frialdad. _"Aun, no creo que no recuerdes a Félix"_

Ladybug se extrañó, un poco temerosa por las últimas palabras y por su mirada. Por otro lado, él estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera lo repensó.

— Ahora que lo pienso, es muy injusto que yo sepa tu identidad y tú no la mía.

— ¿Eh?

Articuló desconcertada. Después de todo al día siguiente de ese suceso que Chat Noir descubrió su identidad civil y ella supo que el héroe estaba más cerca de ella de lo que suponía. Acordaron que el minino nunca revelaría su identidad por seguridad. Pero... _"¿Ahora que quería hacer?"_

Antes de que Ladybug pudiera detener al héroe de Paris de hacer una locura, ella, estaba viendo como el minino se destransformaba en frente de sus ojos.

— ¡Félix! —Exclamó en sorpresa, sus ojos dilatados.

Al verse liberado del disfraz. El aludido sonrió de un lado.

— Hmph... ¿Me recuerdas?


	11. Chapter 11

Ladybug sintió un estremecimiento recorrer por su cuerpo, en un intento de irse de ahí, comenzó retroceder sentada y en menos de cinco segundos. Se había levantado, lanzado su yo-yo y desaparecido por las calles de Paris.

Entretanto Félix la miraba atónito. Lo hizo tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo tomarla de la mano; atraparla, al estar destransformado ni siquiera podía perseguirla.

— Plagg, transfórmame —Exclamó de inmediato. No la iba a dejar ir, no ahora que sabía que ella lo recordaba.

Al notar como no se transformaba giró su cuello a un costado.

— ¡Plagg!

— Estoy comiendo ¿No ves? —Repuso aun masticando— ¿Para que el apuro? Sabes donde vive.

Félix suspiró sin poder espetar, entretanto esperaba que su Kwami termine de alimentarse.

 **...**

Por otra parte Bridgette estaba en su habitación con las dos manos puesta en su cabeza, caminando de un lado a otro y su corazón latiendo incontroladamente.

— Tikki —Llamó con desesperación— ¡Chat Noir es Félix! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Ahora, que hago? ¿Qué hago? Todo iba tan bien y ahora sabe que lo recuerdo.

Emitió un suspiro. Se llevó las dos manos en su cara, su Kwami intentó tranquilizarla con resultados nulos. Otra vez dejó salir su aire, cuando un ruido le hace girar su cuello y ver que Félix bajaba por las escaleras.

"¡Tonta!" Se reclama a sí misma, al olvidarse cerrar la escotilla, aunque lo tan furioso que se encontraba, al ver esa expresión en su rostro. Era probable que si no estaba abierta la hubiera desintegrado.

— ¡Félix! —Comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás, hasta que se detuvo al chocar con la pared— ¡No puedes estar aqui! ¡No puedes entrar así!

— No terminamos de hablar —Espetó.

El pecho de Bridgette subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia ella. Sin querer que la acorrale, corrió hacia otro costado.

— ¡No hagas un paso más! —Gritó ella histéricamente— No te atrevas— Su dedo apuntándolo temblorosamente.

Para la sorpresa de la muchacha, se detuvo.

— Bien... Entonces respóndeme —Sus ojos observándola con furia y dolor— ¿Cómo es eso de recordar a todos, menos a Félix? ¿Menos a mí? ¿Cuánto pensabas fingir? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿O toda la vida?

Bridgette se sintió herida por la recriminación.

— Tú me consideras un molestia, no finjas que te importa realmente que te recuerde... —Sus ojos azules clavados en sus orbes celestes— Tu dijiste que te olvidara ¡Bien! Lo hice ¡Ahí tienes lo que querías!

— ¡No quiero eso! —Refutó de prisa—...Ya no.

— ¿Por qué? ¡No tiene sentido!—Preguntó con genuina curiosidad— Tu dijiste que te olvidara— Le recriminó— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ahora quieres que te recuerde, que recuerde que me gustas? Cuando creo que realmente puedo superarte...

— ¡No hagas eso!

— ¿Por qué? —Siguió preguntando. Félix seguía sin decirlo, esas palabras, la razón: ("Porque te amo")

— Porque estas en mi cabeza y haga lo que haga no puedo sacarte de ahí —Confesó las mejillas de la aludida se ruborizaron, las de él también, pero con menor intensidad— Bridgette, lo de antes fue un error, fue idiota de mi parte —Tomó aire los ojos azules de Bridgette solo lo miraba a él. Solo a él— Nunca quise lastimarte, que realmente me olvidaras.

Exhaló un suspiro.

— No quiero que me olvides —Declaró—Di que me recuerdas, que no puedes olvidarme, que me sigues amando... —Su voz suplicaba en cada palabra, mirándola, esperando algo. Cualquier cosa— Como...

Su voz se detuvo, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Sintiendo dificultad por querer dejar salir esas palabras.

— ¿Cómo qué? —La voz de la joven salió en un hilo de voz. Félix estuvo segundos sin responder. Hasta que lo hizo: " Como yo te amo"

Bridgette quedó enmudecida viendo esos ojos celestes mirarla fijamente, reflejando un brillo puro de amor. Su cuerpo por sí solo, se acercó a él, dio un paso, luego otro hasta acortar la distancia, poso una mano en la mejilla, luego otra...

— ¿D-de verdad?

Su mente había imaginado miles de escenario con Félix, pero que pase en la realidad era mucho para ella. Su cabeza gritaba histéricamente, solo pronunciando el nombre de su amado.

— Si —Afirmó— Tú no estás solo en mi cabeza —Hizo una pausa, su rostro coloreándose fuertemente por lo siguiente que iba a decir: "También estas en mi corazón"

Al oír eso, ella, terminó de borrar la distancia que le denegaban besarlo. Cuando lo hizo, sus labios estaban posados contra los de él, moviéndose, saboreando los mismos.

—Desde hace unos días te recuerdo, Félix —Dijo Bridgette al separarse, sus narices rozándose, sus alientos chocándose— Y desde ese día, te sigo amando.

Con esas palabras, Félix tenía solo una cosa en su cabeza porque al mirar a esos ojos azules que brillaban con locura, quería ser la última persona que esté en su vida. La primera que recuerde y la última que olvide.

Y se encargaría de ahora en adelante, que sea así...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fin]**


End file.
